Lamento do Pecado
by Lavi Black
Summary: Se minha alma chorasse lágrimas de sangue, você me perdoaria? Abel's Pov.


**Lamento do Pecado**

**A Trinity Blood Fanfic**

**Lamento:** _Pranto, choro._

Quanto tempo já se passou desde a última vez que eu te vi? Desde a última vez que olhei em teus olhos e contemplei teu doce sorriso? Meses, anos, séculos? Já não sei dizer...

O que sinto dentro de mim é o sentimento de querer te ter aqui comigo mais uma vez, ao meu lado. O sentimento de querer poder ver seus cabelos balançarem sob o vento. Vermelhos como o sangue. Como o sangue que cai de meus olhos toda vez que me lembro de você e lamento sua falta.

Lamentar...é tudo que um ser como eu pode fazer na verdade. Chorar lágrimas de sangue como choro agora é a única coisa que um pecador como eu pode fazer...

**Pecado:** _Falta, culpa._

Sei que machuco Seth toda vez que digo isso, mas eu sou um pecador. Um pecador que mesmo que fosse perdoado por todo o mundo não poderia perdoar a si mesmo. Também, como poderia? Carrego em minhas mãos o sangue de milhares de Terrans. Terrans que eu matei em defesa dos Methusalah. Que matei quando ainda era um Contra - Mundi. E por tal pecado, hoje carrego comigo esse estigma. Esse monstro dentro de mim que precisa destruir vidas para continuar a existir. Esse monstro que sou...um _Krenisk_...

Esse estigma não poderia me trazer mais arrependimento...

**Arrependimento:** _1. Ato ou efeito de arrepender-se. 2. Sentimento de quem se arrependeu ou se arrepende de algo._

Arrependimento pelo que me tornei, pelas mortes que causei, por perder você. Você sabe, você conhece esse sentimento? Eu duvido. Um ser puro como você não teria do que se arrepender.

Esse sentimento me destrói por dentro e me faz lamentar em sangue, em pecado. É um arrependimento que se transforma em um lamento. Um lamento de pecado. Um arrependimento que me faz desejar ter você.

**Desejo:** _Anseio, aspiração._

Esse arrependimento se transforma em desejo e intensifica meu lamento, porque sei que é um desejo impossível de se realizar. Você está muito longe e mesmo que o meu desejo fosse o maior dos desejos do mundo ele ainda não poderia te alcançar. Aliás, do que adiantaria ele te alcançar? Você não iria aceitá-lo. Como poderia aceitar estar ao lado de um ser como eu?

Um ser que reza pelo seu amor...

**Amar:** _Ter amor. Ter sentimento mútuo de amor, ternura, paixão._

Eu rezo pelo teu amor mesmo sabendo que jamais o terei. Mesmo que você olhasse e sorrisse para mim eu sei que você não poderia me amar. E eu não a culpo. Mas eu a amo! A amo com todo o meu coração e com toda a minha alma! Eu a amo mesmo que nunca tenha demonstrado! E no fundo da minha alma pecadora eu rezo para que você possa me amar também...!

Minha razão diz que é impossível que você me ame, mas meu coração implora por esse amor. Para que você me ame e acabe com essa saudade que me mata pouco a pouco.

**Saudade:** _Lembrança_ _melancólica e, ao mesmo tempo, suave, de pessoas ou coisas distantes ou extintas._

**Lembrança:** _Idéia ou recordação de fatos passados que se conserva na memória._

A saudade que sinto de você me mata aos poucos, mas o que mais me machuca são as lembranças. Meu lamento é mais profundo e dolorido quando me lembro do teu olhar profundo e sereno, teu sorriso simples e bondoso. Você não pode imaginar o quanto sinto sua falta! Sinto saudade de sua presença e do modo como falava comigo. Sempre me falava a verdade. Mesmo que me machucasse, você era sempre sincera comigo. Você era a única que era sincera comigo.

Hoje só me resta lamentar por sua ausência e orar. Orar por aquilo que Seth disse que você irá fazer, mas que não tenho tanta certeza de que irá acontecer.

_- Perdoe-me, Lilith._

**Perdão:** _Você sabe o que isso significa?_

_**Eu nunca lhe culpei, Abel.**_

**Owari.**

**Notas da Autora:** Espero que tenham gostado da fic. É a minha primeira de Trinity Blood. ^^

Eu fiz do casal Abel x Lilith porque eu, sinceramente, amo de paixão esse casal. Pra mim o Abel é da Lilith, a Esther que arranje outro. u.ú

xD

Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.

Lavi Black.


End file.
